


Witchcraft

by celluloidbroomcloset



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celluloidbroomcloset/pseuds/celluloidbroomcloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Season 3 episode Warlock, Steed and Cathy return to Cathy's apartment, where Cathy finds herself very distracted by Steed's dishevelment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchcraft

That night, Cathy Gale made two mistakes. The first mistake was letting him into her flat at all. The second was not insisting that he get cleaned up before she did so. Steed had at least tried to put himself to rights – buttoning his waistcoat, fixing his tie, running his hands through his curly hair. But he was still disheveled, and distractingly so, his sleeve torn to the elbow and showing flashes of a muscular forearm.

He was also positively insouciant.

“I have to compliment you, Mrs. Gale,” he said, plunking himself down on her sofa as though he lived there. “You did a fine job tonight.”

“Much obliged, I’m sure.” She put as much vinegar into her voice as she could, but he only grinned at her. If she didn’t know better, she’d say he actually enjoyed making her angry.

“Drink?” he said.

“On the sideboard.” 

They looked at each other for a full ten seconds. Then, as if in tandem, they both went for the drinks at the same time and Cathy found that she had walked directly into Steed’s broad chest.

The challenge in his face was unmistakable. He smelled of sweat and the queer incense of that bookshop, a curiously heady combination. As Cathy looked up into his face with its sardonic, superior expression and dissipated handsomeness, she was overwhelmed with a desire to strike him.

It was rather surprising when she found herself kissing him instead.

Cathy could not have exactly explained the impulse that had her pressing her mouth to his, or the sudden desire to simply rip the shirt off his back, but she did not feel the need to explain to herself. He tasted like brandy and cigarettes, but it was not an unpleasant flavor, and he kissed with the passionate precision of an expert. She had his shirt open and hands against his bare chest before he even managed to get his arms around her.

Cathy broke the kiss. “Get on your knees.”

Steed stared at her for a long minute, and she wondered if he would actually obey. His sweat-sheened chest rose and fell with deep breaths, and his expression betokened a combination of arousal and carefully controlled anger. Then, much to her surprise, he dropped to his knees, right there on the carpet, and gazed up at her with a tight, unreadable expression. 

“Don’t move,” she said.

Amazing, how he obeyed her. John Steed, accustomed to being obeyed. Perhaps that was why. 

After the first rush of passion, Cathy chose to take her time, removing her boots, opening her leather coat the rest of the way, unbuttoning and shimmying out of her leather trousers. All the while his eyes remained on her, but he did not move, just knelt there, still and obedient.

“Cathy,” he rasped, his voice as dark as his eyes.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” she said, as calmly as she could.

He shook his head as she twined her fingers in his hair, caressing the back of his neck.

“I don’t want to stop,” he said, thickly.

“You’ll do what I tell you.”

“I will.”

“Nothing else?”

“Nothing.”

“And if you want to stop, or I want to stop, we need only say. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

He brought his hands up to the lace band of her panties and waited, face an open question.

“Yes,” she said.

He pressed one palm into her, the pressure making her shift, leaning her head back, her fingers pressed into the back of his neck. She closed her eyes and felt him tuck his thick, rough fingers into the band and slide her panties halfway down her thighs. Cool air and hot breath for a moment. Then he parted her with his fingers and pressed his warm mouth to her clitoris.

The effect was like an electric shock. Cathy jolted upright. At the same time, she did not relinquish her hold on the back of his head, but rolled her hips towards him, pressing his face into her. His tongue was hot and wet and he used it cleverly – far too clever by half. What was meant to be a controlled erotic encounter quickly became wild, as she lost herself in the feel of his mouth, teeth, and tongue. He brought one hand up and parted her, sliding the entire length of his thick middle finger within her. As he stroked her in time with the flicking of his tongue, Cathy loosed a long moan, choked off by her own embarrassment and desire not to let him know what he was doing to her. A poor decision, in any case, for he must have been aware as she thrust against his face with increasing wildness, grabbing his thick hair between her fingers. When he withdrew his middle finger and replaced it with his thumb, pegging her solidly, she arched against him. He sucked her into completion, her body spasming and knees falling weak until she had to lean forward into his shoulders to keep herself from collapsing. 

Thank God he was strong and she was quick to recover, otherwise they might both have fallen in a heap. When she managed to struggle upright again, aware of just how much she had lost herself, he was looking up at her with a self-satisfied expression that made her want to either kiss him or hit him. She stepped back, anger warring with her waning pleasure. Where she had intended to dominate him, he had dominated her, not through strength or power but through pleasure. She watched as he rose, the unmistakable evidence of his arousal tenting his trousers. Then she was on him again, bruising his mouth with kisses, walking him backwards towards her sofa.

She was surprised by how quickly she wanted him again, the memory of his fingers inside of her making her yearn for deeper contact. Surprised also by how arousing it was to taste herself on his mouth, reminding her with what alacrity he had obeyed and pleasured her. 

Cathy kicked off her underwear before straddling him, rubbing against the erection still concealed by his trousers. He groaned when she did, hips lifting to press himself against her.

“You’re going to ruin my suit,” he said. 

“It’s already ruined.”

Cathy drew back and looked at him, still almost fully dressed, with his shirt and torn jacket open, revealing a expanse of broad flesh.

“Sit up,” she said, beginning to ease the coat off his back. He did as he was bade, struggling upright as best he could with her weight still on him. She slid his coat, waistcoat, and shirt off partway, winding them around his lower arms until he was pinned by his own clothing. If it was possible, she felt him grow even harder between her legs. 

“You like this.” She began to undo his belt. 

He opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a whimper as she got her hand into his trousers. He was hard, and big, and there was something incredibly arousing about touching him without seeing him. She watched the twisting of his face as she stroked him – a difficult enough action in their present position, but one that brought different kinds of pleasure to them both. She felt the answering wetness between her own thighs as she considered that in a matter of minutes that whole thick length would be inside of her. 

Then she withdrew her hand and scraped her nails across his chest, resisting the urge to actually hurt him as she acquainted herself with the broad, tight flesh, the nipples that hardened immediately when she touched them. A hissing sound escaped his throat when she rolled and pinched them between her fingers, though whether it was that act or the increasing speed with which she rubbed against his erection she could not tell. He lifted his hips enough to aid her in opening his trousers and sliding them down, just enough to free the admittedly impressive length of his penis. She moved up and down against him, gasping a little each time his erection grazed her clitoris.

“Cathy, please,” she heard him say, his hips rising.

“Cathy, please, what?” she responded.

“Please…let me…” His head fell back as she ground against him. 

“Please let you what?”

She wondered if he knew how much self-control it took to continue teasing him, when she wanted him inside her as badly as he did. She could feel him fighting against the clothes pinning his arms, his shoulders standing out in wonderful definition. The muscles of his elegant neck were taut. He was an attractive man, she’d always known that, but she did not realize until now how attracted she was to him.

“I want to be in you,” he managed. His voice was desperate and throaty and she heard, with the last remnant of her own sanity, a submissiveness in his tone she’d never heard before. 

She leaned against him, pinning his back against the sofa so that he could not free his hands. 

“You will.” 

She cast off her leather jacket and unsnapped her bra. Pressing her chest to his, she kissed him, consuming his mouth. The brush of coarse chest hairs against her bare flesh sent goosebumps across her skin.

It took only a little maneuvering of her hips to lift herself up and down again. A small orgasm made her muscles contract at the first feel of him, thick and hard inside of her. He felt it too, for he arched back and his teeth gritted as he struggled to maintain control.

“Stay with me,” Cathy whispered to him, as gently as she could. She began to ride him, a sure, steady rhythm, on his entire length. Her fingers gripped his shoulders and felt the tightening and relaxing of muscles there as he raised his body to meet hers.

“Yes,” he groaned.

She ran one hand down his chest, just registering the raised white scar on his left breast as her hand trailed down and her speed increased, dropping down further on his shaft as he met her movements.

“Like this?”

“Yes,” his voice, almost breathless, almost uncontrolled, teeth gritted and sweat dripping down his neck.

She slid her hand between them, found the base of his penis and gently squeezed.

“Yes. Yes!”

His neck arched back, his voice choked off in a sob, and she felt the rush of his ejaculation even as her own orgasm began. She was suddenly oblivious to the man beneath her, oblivious to anything except the intense spasms of her own pleasure. 

Cathy felt her heartbeat returning to normal, her breathing equalizing, and at the same time recalled what she had done and who she had done it with. She felt it behove her to say something, something to warn him that he’d better not start discussing this with anyone, that if he tried to use this against her…

She was unprepared for the gentle touch of his mouth against her chest. His lips were soft, tender even, and as he covered her breasts in kisses, she realized that this was not the beginning of another encounter, but the end of this one. She held his head as he kissed her, her eyes closed. For a moment, and she knew that it would only be a moment, she felt at peace with him. He’d said he wanted to do something normal. She wondered if this qualified.


End file.
